


Studying Reflections

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Brothers, Canon - First Anime, Community: fmagiftexchange, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Alphonse dissects his brother's look.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.  I just write fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between the final episode of the first FMA anime, and the movie Conqueror of Shamballa.

Alphonse stared at himself in the mirror. He studied his reflection, the light brown hair, the green eyes, the round face. He dissected each component, as if he were reviewing a transmutation circle.

Turning his gaze to the side, he studied the photograph Winry had given him, of Brother and her standing in front of a huge suit of armor, a not-quite doggy blur of Den turning her head to look up at Winry. Brother’s expression was stern, while Winry was smiling at the camera. Alphonse put his hand over Winry’s part of the picture so he could study Brother that much more easily.

He stood with his legs slightly spread, wearing shoes – brown boots – that seemed too big for his feet. His pants were black, tucked into those boots. A black undercoat was clasped at his throat, but hung open the rest of the way, and Alphonse wondered just what it was supposed to do. Brother wore some sort of dark shirt under it. On top of everything, he wore a red overcoat, probably made of Rezembool wool. White gloves completed the outfit, with a dull flash of steel showing between a red cuff and the wrist of the right glove.

Alphonse tightened his mouth. He couldn’t change his coloring, and, despite all of Winry’s joy in automail, he wasn’t about to mess with his arm and leg. His hand rose slowly, and Alphonse ruffled his hair, studying the shaggy mop his brother wore, ending in a braid that Winry was tweaking in the photograph.

If he dressed like Brother, and wore his hair that way, maybe he’d be able to shock someone into giving up information on what happened to his brother. If he followed the path that they’d taken when he was a suit of armor, maybe he’d be able to find out something, be able to track down just what happened to Edward Elric.

And if he could find that out, maybe, Alphonse thought, maybe, just maybe, he could bring Brother home.


End file.
